Inuyasha Runaways
by Inukouleg
Summary: Every kid believes at least once in their lives that their parents are evil. What happens when their finally right?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is just an idea I had for a crossover. It's a crossover between Runaways (an American comic made by marvel) and Inuyasha ill do like 3 chapters or so and tell me if you think I should continue or if it sucks completely.

It's mostly all speech but if you guys want thoughts and feelings let me know. Oh and because im lazy and don't want to have to write so much ill do abbreviations like SaM for Sango's mom. And ShM for shippo's mom.

Got it?

Disclaimer I don't own any Inuyasha or marvel characters so please don't sue I only have a penny to my name which I found while running around today.

Chapter 1

Hirikose residence 5:45 p.m 

"I don't wanna go! If you guys are so obsessed with helping the poor, why don't you let me join the **socialist club?" **asked Sango

"Sango, as we discussed, while capitalism may be the unequal distribution of wealth, socialism is the equal distribution of **poverty."** Explained Sango's mom in her very their-is-no-room-for-discussion tone.

"And your only a sophomore in high school, Sango.There is a reason they call you kids "wise fools" replied SaD. (Sango's dad if you forgot)

"Actually, that's a **fake **etymology, Dad. "Sophomore" is derived from "sophist". It has no direct correlation to the Greek word for "fool"…as any **fool** would know." Said Sango.

"Do other parents have to deal with this?" SaD asked to no one in particular.

**Kitsune residence 6:01 p.m.**

"Shippo, you're an angel!" said ShM. "Look Frank, he made some tempeh fajitas for the fundraiser tonight."

"I'm not gonna force 'em on anybody, but the Higarashi's didn't really have any vegan stuff at their house last year, remember" said shippo.

" Wow, those taste awesome. Just sprinkle a few yeast flakes on them… little trick Basinger taught me when we did _The Public Defender_ together." Said ShD

"Get out! Alec told me the same thing during _Making Time_. God, I can't believe those two ever split up. Are we the **only** happy couple in Hollywood?" asked ShM.

"Are you kidding me? You're the only happy couple in **California**." replied Shippo.

**Hentai residence 6;05 p.m.**

"Miroku! I can't believe you another angry phone call from perturbed parents because you have been feeling up their daughters again!" Said an angry MiM " When are you going to learn not to do stuff like that hmm? Harold take over I can't handle this anymore. Oh and Miroku hurry up and get ready to go to the Higarashi's again"

"Ok honey" MiD waits until the mom has left then turns to the son and says, " Well soon how was it?" with a perverted gleam in his eyes.

Miroku just smirked and began to get ready to go over to the Higarashi's house.

**Hanyou residence 6:10 p.m.**

" Move it little brother or prepare to be pulverized." Replied the oh-so-kind Sesshomaru to his little brother while kicking him in the back with his foot.

"Im moving already." Growled Inuyasha to his half brother as he lunged at his brother and they started to wrestle rolling ion the floor.

He didn't know why but he always growled when he was pissed it just seemed to fit.

"Now now boys no fighting we don't have time. Get ready and stop bickering you two" replied InD

"Fighting again were they?" asked InM

"Do they ever stop?" commented InD

"True, oh so true" she said while quietly chuckling to herself.

As the boys got up and walked into their separate rooms and only with a growl as a response entered their own rooms to get ready.

**Higarashi residence 6:15 p.m.**

Ding-dong. Ding-dong

"Ill get it" kagome answered the door and let everyone in.

"Well, now that were all here, I believe the adults will be retiring to the library for a few hours." said KaD

"Why don't you kids go hang out in the game room for a bit, I know you kids must have a lot of catching up to do." Said KaM.

The Game room 6:20 p.m 

Everyone in the group is sitting on a large couch just um… sitting.

Shippo: yawn

Inuyasha: "What he said" while pointing at Shippo

Kagome: "Listen, I know we'd all rather be somewhere else right now, but we're stuck here for at least another hour, so we might as well **try** to amuse ourselves"

Sango: "so what's the plan?"

Kagome: "Let's spy on the 'rents"

Sango: "How? Our parents always lock themselves away so they can… you know, whatever.'

Kagome: "Maybe, but my father's obsessed with surveillance, and he built all sorts of passageways throughout the house to keep an eye on stuff."

Sango: Gross!

Kagome: "Oh, he's not a peeping tom or anything, just paranoid about security.""my dad doesn't know I know this but I found this when I was snooping for Christmas presents a few months ago." Points to secret passage way behind picture.

Sango: "If kagome's in so am I"

Miroku: "You sure you guys don't want to play spin the bottle?"

Kagome: "Okay then lame secret passage way it is."

I know I know it boring now but it gets better I promise and if I even get one person saying they like it ill update tomorrow hopefully.

Anyway please drop a review



inuyashakougalegolas


	2. Chapter 2

Hey um nobody reviewed but maybe it was because the first chapter was boring anyway these ones at least half interesting. Oh and some of the characters are a little ooc.

RAR (read and review)

Chapter 2

**The (Lame) Secret Passage Way 9:15 p.m.**

(In very close proximity of each other. It's very small in there)

Shippo: "This is like the haunted mansion at Disney… only boringer."

Kagome: "Quiet shippo. I'm pretty sure these walls are soundproof, but I don't want to take any chances."

Miroku "What about these windows wont they be able to see us?"

Kagome: "No, there actually one-way mirrors. Or was it two-way I forgot."

(Because Inuyasha could see better he was leading)

Kagome: "Can I hold onto you Inuyasha? My night vision stinks."

Inuyasha "Uh, yeah sure. I think were almost at the library so keep your eyes peeled for…. What the?"

KaD "Very well, ladies and gentleman, if were all satisfied with Mr. And Mrs.Hirikoses plans for our off-world enemies, I suggest we move on to the FudalEra's (lame I know but I couldn't think of anything else so bear with me) final order of business.

(Sees a scan of the room everyone's sitting around a table except Inuyasha's parents and brother are in their demon forms, Sango's parents are in their demon slayers outfits, Miroku's parents are holding staffs and are rapped in monks garbs and kagome's mother and father are dressed in priest and priestess clothes.)

Sango "is that my mom and dad?" She asked while looking at her parents in their demon slayer clothes and weapons.

Inuyasha "the FudalEra?"

Sango "Check out those costumes."

Kagome "Are you guys thinking what im thinking?"

Miroku "Yeah, are parents are totally **gay."**

Kagome 'No… Their **super hero's**.

KaD "Dear would you bring out our honored guest"

KaM "with pleasure love."

(A really pretty girl about 18 steps out of a hidden door in the wall and walks in the room)

(For know im just going to call her girl)

Miroku "Whoa who's the **piece**?" while eyeing her apreciativly.

Kagome "This is starting to be one of those eyes wide shut things."

Inuyahsa 'Uh shippo I think you should go back to the game room. **Now**."

Shippo "but I want to see the superheros"

Inuyasha "If you enjoy having your head on your shoulders I would suggest you leave **now**!"

With that shippo scampered from the room considering he new all to well that Inuyasha's threats were not to be taken lightly.

SaD "Is that a working girl Wilder (KaD). I thought you only handled drugs and gambling in this town."

KaD "Local matters are none of your concern, Yorkes. I don't question what you do in the forth dimension. Do I."

Inuyasha " Did he say drugs?"

Kagome " What if they're not good guys Inuyasha?"

Sango "Well **duh, **ive known our parent were evil since like **five. **This perverted little gathering just proves it.'

Kagome "Speak for yourself my parents are practically saints.'

Inuyasha "Relax you two. We still don't know anything. Maybe that girl is some runaway they rescued."

KaD "Dr. Hirikous will you and your husband kindly restrain the girl."

(SaD and mom's eyes go red and the girl freezes"

SaM "already on it.'

Girl: "what are you doing!"

KaD " Does you machine need time to charge Stein?"

MiD "No it's self propelled."

KaD "Then the floor is your Mr. Hanyou."

InD (reading out of a book) "Antin krek varin…"

Inuyasha " Don't worry kagome. They're using their real names. If they were bad guys they'd be calling themselves stuff like Red Skull and…Electro."

KaD "I want you to know that your helping us build a better tomorrow for our children" (silently pulls out knife)

MiD " Vriik hr Nisanti. Nisanti hr karinn!" (closes book)

KaD "On behalf of everyone in the FeudalEra, we truly appreciate your **sacrifice**."

Girl "Wait, you said no-"

(KaD pulled the girl roughly on the blade he held in his hand she slumps to the floor as KaD pulls the knife out of her )

KaD "Welcome friends, to the end off the world as we…"

(a scream is heard)

All heads turn to the mirror, which at this moment holds the kids behind it.

MiD 'what was that?"

On the other side of the mirror both boys are holding the girl's mouths.

MiD "That noise sounded like **screaming**"

Bumbumm bum.

Anyway next chapter is even better.

It involves some cool superpowers.

Don't forget

Read and Review.

LOL

inuyashakougalegolas


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I love you all. I made it to 10 reviewers by my birthday I would like to thank you all

, FireheartLady,Netiri,Tobias,Jen,damson rhee Moon-dj-rama,Meareah-the-Moon,WaKoWiThNoLiFe,Dragonmage,and Shizuka.

So im updating all my stories as promised oh and thanks again.

Yea some people read this story . yea, this chapies is for you guys.



**The Higarashi Residence 9:47 P.M.**

KaD " The catacombs."

SaD "Catacombs? You said this place was secure Higarashi!"

KaD "As if you don't have passageways in your lair Hirikose."

KaD "Dear why don't you go check on the children."

SaD "God help us if those kids saw what we did."

MiD "We always knew they would find out sooner or later, Hirikose."

MiM "But they're not ready to know about the Feudal Era! Were supposed to protect them from all of this until they're eighteen."

SaM "It's what the abstract dictates!"

KaD "There is know cause for alarm ladies. Im sure our children are **fine**."

**Upstairs 9:51 P.M. in the game room.**

A scream is once again heard.

KaM "Kagome?"

Sango "Stop it!"

Kagome "Get off! You're hurting me!"

KaM "Kagome, what's going on in there."

Opens door to see everyone in the group completely twisted up in odd positions on a twister board.

"Oh, hey mom." Kagome said from the bottom of the pile of bodies on the twister board.

KaM "Kagome, is everything alright up here?"

"Uh, yea, totally we were just fooling around with one of your old games. And you think Vice City is dirty. Why? Is everything all right with you?"

KaM "Of course we just heard yelling and we were afraid… Well im glad your okay. Anyway your parents and I are almost done with the last draft of the new fundraising charter. Well be up in a few. Try not to break anything expensive before than."

Miroku: "Okay Miss. H."

slam

Miroku: "whew"

Sango: I don't think ive ever run that fast in my life.

Kagome: Do you think she bought it Inuyasha?

Inuyasha:I don't know.. ugh.. I think im gonna puke.

Shippo: Why'd we stop Twistering? We just started!

Sango: Battle station kiddies. Something evil this way comes.

Miroku's dad: Hey gang. Don't worry the old timers are finally packing it in for the night.

Sango's dad: Sango can I get some of your strapping young male friends to put this in the trunk for us. Points to large trunk

Sango: I guess. What's in it?

Sango's Dad: Oh, you know just some old antiques the Higarashis were nice enough to donate for our action next month.

Inuyasha: Um, Kagome and I can get that Mr. Hirikose.

Kagome: Yeah, um, I may not be one of the boys but being in the archery club gave me amazing upper body strength.

Sangos mom: Ok, but remember lift with your knees sweetie.

Inuyashas dad: Yes we don't want anyone getting **hurt** tonight.

Outside 

Kagome: Oh my god…Is this what I think this is?

Inuyasha: Maybe, feels about right doesn't it.

Kagome: Nothing feels right Inuyasha! Do you think they know that we know?

Inuyasha: Would they let us carry this if they did?

Kagome: So what? Are we supposed to go home and act like nothing happened?

Inuyasha: For know, just so our parents don't get suspicious. But ill get everyones e-mail addresses before they leave. We can all meet up later tonight to figure out what to do next.

Kagome: Right what to do next.

**The Griffith Observatory. 1:03 A.M.**

Miroku: Hey, short bus ride, why didn't you say to just meet at the planetarium? It took me an hour to figure out where this James Dean memorial was.

Sango: Sorry Miroku. That was my idea. The planetarium is pretty much the same distance from all of our houses.

Miroku: Oh, no, it..it was a great idea Sango. Im just messing with you.

Inuyasha: I don't know why Kagome's not here yet. She replied to the forward right? You don't think she—

Kagome walks out of trees. "Im here. Im here. Sorry my car broke down and I had to catch a last minuet bus."

Inuyasha: Feh, Everyone was able to sneak out ok?

Sango: Yeah, my parents were practically unconscious. Satanic rituals must really wear a person down.

Kagome: I still feel bad leaving shippo out of the loop. I hope he's.. you know.

Sango: Is anyone else having a hard time processing this? I mean, no matter what we saw down there, it sounds like our parents have been living some kind of freaky double life.. for years, probably. How is that possible?

Kagome: What? How is it possible that our parents lied to us. Lets see: (is counting off on her fingers) Santa, the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny, um God. "_You're the prettiest kid in the school. This wont hurt a bit. Your face will freeze like that.._"

Cliffhanger plus in the middle of a conversation, wow. Hope you guys liked it.

If I get even 1 review from this chapter I will update. Im not expecting much just an acknowledgement and id be happy.

Until next time

Inukouleg


End file.
